Trust
by Robin Rider
Summary: Alex has lived in Hopes Orphanage for 13 years of his life. Now at age 14, Alex's uncle Ian makes a visit giving the teen a piece of advice he'll never forget. Trust no one. With new care workers popping up and a memory stick filled with data hanging around his neck, Alex will learn that in life not everything is what it seems. Can he learn to trust the right people in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back again folks, I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies for mistakes made.**

**WARNINGS: THERE WILL BE MENTIONS AND FLASHBACK ON CHILD ABUSE DURING THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Alex and K-unit will never be mine :'(**

* * *

Old worn Nike shoes splashed through puddles as the teenager ran through different alleyways, his fair locks falling around his chocolate brown eyes that flashed with mischief.

The boy threw the empty cans of spray paint into a bin as he sprinted away.

Hearing the set of footsteps behind him the boy sped up cursing silent.

"Damn" the fair haired teen muttered when he made it to the end of the alley only to find it blocked by one of the police men who had split off.

"'bout time you stopped kid" the officer who had been in pursuit announced, grabbing the back of boys hoodie and putting cuffs on him.

The officer that lay in wait looked the muscled, handsome, short teen up and down "what's your name kid?"

"Alex" the boy grinned openly "Alex Rider"

...

"Again Alex really?!" The middle age man exclaimed at the teen when the officers had lead him into the building.

Alex shrugged "didn't do anything wrong, Pete"

The officer who had introduced himself as Joe raised a dark eyebrow "vandalism is a very serious matter, Mr Rider, and with your record I'm sure you already know that"

"'Course the kid knows that" The middle aged man with fairing brown hair and grey eyes replied "don't you Alex?"

Alex rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans "yes, Pete" he agreed grumpily.

Pete swatted the boy across the back of the head, ignoring the small wince "are the owners pressing charges officers?"

"No" the other officer, Dave, answered "said they didn't want the bother, boys will be boys"

Pete nodded in thanks "thanks for bringing him back" he opened the door and the two officers left the office.

Alex stood where he was waiting for the onslaught, he wasn't disappointed.

"Tell me Alex, what the hell goes through your head when you do this stuff, huh?" Pete sat behind his desk observing the 14 year old, whose face was dirty and scraped and his blonde locks messy, wearing ripped jeans too big and hoodie coming over his hands, he looked young and innocent but Pete knew him better.

Alex didn't answer instead choosing to stare at the wall just above Pete's head.

Pete shook his head in annoyance "I swear Alex, the next time you get in trouble with the law, I'll kick you to the curb, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Alex replied emotionless.

"Good, get to bed Alex" Pete ordered, sighing as Alex slammed the door on his way out "that boy".

The orphanage wasn't big, it had three floors and a bit of land out back but it was nothing exciting.

The first floor held a kitchen, sitting room, living room and the offices were the workers spent most of their time, along with five bedrooms for the workers.

The second floor held the two bathrooms and 6 different rooms, all with three sets of bunks stuffed in. The second floor was for the kids that came and went, were only dropping in or even kids the workers thought would be fostered quickly.

Then the third floor, where Alex's room was located, it also had 6 different rooms but instead of bunks they only held two single beds and they had an en-suite. The third floor was for the kids that didn't stand a chance at being fostered. The kids who had been in the orphanage for years and been looked over.

Alex was a lucky one, being the longest residents he had managed to get his own room...it had nothing to do with his last roommate obtaining a broken arm.

The room had washed out grey walls and a stained carpet that may have been cream once but was now a dirty grey. The two beds were pushed against the walls, littered with school books and clothes.

Alex slammed his door closed and dropped onto his bed, looking up at the roof "home sweet home" he whispered with a knowing grin.

Alex's parents had died just before he had turned one, a plane crash he had been told at a young age. Alex's only living family had been his uncle and godfather and after his parents had died the men had been left in charge of the baby.

Ash, his godfather, had dropped off the face of the earth and Ian... well Ian couldn't be bothered.

So Alex had ended up in Hopes, an orphanage that had been housing kids since 1979 and making them miserable for just as long.

At least in Alex's opinion they had, others wouldn't agree.

Alex supposed it was his stubborn attitude, rebellions nature and dare devil actions that made the care workers target him more, he couldn't blame them really; he did just do the things for a laugh.

"Alex?" a soft knock hit the door.

Alex blow his cheeks out in a deep breath "yea, come in" he called out sitting up on the bed.

A boy around 12 with messy black hair and grey eyes popped his head in "mind if I come in?" he didn't wait for an answer instead closing the door and sitting against it.

Alex smirked "make yourself at home Chase"

"Gladly" Chase gave a teasing grin "I seen the cops leave, Sam is furious by the way, what you do this time Alex?"

Alex gave a careless shrug to the younger "may have spray painted some shop windows...when the people were inside" he cocked his head to the side "I thought Sam was back at University?"

"Oh she was, she got back today, she's staying for a few weeks, you know to help out for the summer" Chase replied happily.

"Great" Alex grunted "guess I'll have to stay off the radar for a while"

"That's going to be hard as she wants to talk to you and Abby wants you in her office as well" Standing Chase signaled for Alex to follow him.

"You're a cheeky wee brat" Alex told him following.

"Hey" Chase stopped on one of the stairs "I learnt it from you" he accused.

Alex rolled his eyes to stop his sarcastic reply.

...

Alex crept skilfully through the hallways, Chase close behind, making sure he didn't run into Sam while making his way to the offices.

Chase chuckled quietly as the snuck into the waiting room "you're such a ninja Al"

Alex laughed lightly pulling him into a one armed hug "yup and you my little friend are my protégé".

Chase scoffed playfully pushing him away.

A person clearing their throat had them both snapping to attention.

The man was in his early thirties, with fair hair combed back, dull brown eyes and was wearing a business suit.

Alex couldn't help the feeling that he knew this man "sorry to disturb you sir" he rattled out quickly, Chase moving a little to be behind him.

The man looked shocked at the apology but didn't have time to reply as Abby came out, an old woman in here late fifties, with well-kept greying hair, dull blue eyes, and plump red cheeks showing against her pale skin.

"Alexander" Abby snapped hands on hips "did I or did I not see the police leave you back?"

Chase snickered "busted" he sang.

"Is there something funny Charles" Abby raised an eyebrow

"No ma'am" Chase muttered over Alex laughing "I'm just leaving, bye Al, and it's Chase!" he hollered running from the room.

Alex stopped laughing as soon as the old ladies glare was on him and all traces of smiles and happiness were gone.

"You have been given your punishments?"

"No Ma'am" Alex looked to the floor.

Abby huffed "imbeciles, anyway Alexander we can discuss that later, Mr Rider here has come to see you from the bank" she nodded towards the suited man "you may talk in my office, if I hear that you have been disrespectful in anyway Alex so help me" she let the threat linger.

Fighting down the wave of anger he nodded curtly following the suited man into the office.

Alex sat down in front of the desk and the suited man brought the chair round so they were side by side "I'm guessing you're Ian"

Ian raised a fair eyebrow "yes Alex" he agreed "it's nice to see you again, you've grown"

"Yea" Alex shrugged "well it has been 13 years, hasn't it?"

Ian knew the boy wouldn't accept apologies so he didn't try but he could see the raw sadness in his chocolate brown eyes "you have your fathers eyes" he whispered before clearing his voice "you've been well?"

Alex snorted giving him a look that said do-I-freaking-look-well-to-you "just peachy"

"And the police?" Ian had known the boy would grow up to be rebellious just like his mother and father but he had hoped that being in this environment it wouldn't be accepted.

"It's normal, no biggie" Alex replied "sorry I didn't come visit by the way, you know, see you at the bank I would've if I had savings but unfortunately I lost them when I was shipped here" and the sarcasm was back.

Sighing Ian rested a hand on Alex's knee "Alexander" he didn't expect the reaction he got.

Alex nearly jumped out of the seat when he was touched, flinching horribly he pushed the seat back from Ian "d-don't touch m-me" he stammered with wide eyes.

Ian held his hands up in defence "okay" pure hurt radiated in his eyes.

Alex waited until he was sure Ian wouldn't try it again before settling his breathing "why are you even here?" he demanded but there was no bite in his voice.

"I need your help" Ian held a hand up when Alex went to cut in "hear me out Alex, I'm in a bit of trouble and I need you to look after something for me, they won't look for it here"

Alex clenched his fists in anger "so your only here because you need something?" Alex spat "figures, just leave Ian, I don't want anything to do with you"

Ian locked eyes with Alex "look Alex you don't have a choice in the matter" he fished in his pocket before pulling out a memory stick "I need you to keep this until I come back and if I don't you need to make sure nobody gets it"

The blue memory stick was waved in Alex's face and he snatched it out of the air "what's on it?"

"You don't open it Alexander" Ian said stubbornly "you never open it"

Alex didn't answer instead he turned the stick over in his hand.

Ian ran a hand over his face "Alex I need you to know, if I could've I would have took you in, I never wanted you to end up here"

Alex turned his head to hide the hurt "doesn't matter, I rather be here than somewhere with you".

Ian stood up suddenly and Alex fumbled to stand up quickly taking a few steps back, his eyes filled with fear.

Ian couldn't help but feel like his heart was being ripped out.

The boy was terrified of him, what had they done to the teen to make him react so badly to human contact.

"Just keep it safe Alex" Ian finally stated "don't tell anybody you have it...and a piece of advice, don't trust anybody, they'll always turn against you in the end".

...

Alex tied the piece of string around his neck that held the memory stick before hiding it under his top.

Leaning against the sink basin Alex examined his face. The purple shadows were still present under his chocolate brown eyes, his thin lips were pressed, bloody scraps littered his handsome features standing out against his tanned complexion and his golden locks fell over his ears.

Alex shook his head heading downstairs knowing he couldn't hide from the world forever.

A few kids ran by Alex on the stairs meaning he had to press himself to the wall "slow down!" he shouted in warning.

One of the smaller girls stopped and gave him a sheepish smile before running after her friends.

"Hey Al" an 8 year old brunette greeted when he made it into the entertainment room.

"Hey Sydney" Alex gestured to the book she was reading "it's summer you know you don't have to read" he teased.

Sydney shrugged her small shoulders "I know, but it keeps me busy" she frowned lightly "Everyone's angry with you"

Alex ruffled the hair of another boy sitting nearby "yea I know" he told Sydney "don't worry about it, I'll be fine" he reassured.

Sydney nodded slowly, both knowing that Alex would always bounce back from whatever punishment was provided.

The kitchen was the one room nobody was allowed in but Alex always ignored the rule knowing that's where he would find Sam.

The 19 year old blonde haired Irish girl had moved to England to attend college and help out in the orphanage when she could.

"Alexander John Rider"

Alex smiled at the blonde "Hello Samantha"

Sam turned from where she was cooking, crossing her arms "what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know" Alex lifted himself onto the counter and swung his legs "a little vandalism here, a little theft and assault there"

Sam rolled her blue eyes at the bluntness "you Alex are going to find yourself in jail before you turn sixteen"

Alex gazed at her through think lashes "you and I both know it wouldn't make any difference".

Sam began to cook the bacon again "How have you been, I heard that your uncle was here?"

With a snort Alex shook his head "he just wanted something from me, no worries, I'm not leaving any time soon" he plastered that oh so fake smile on his face.

"Didn't the Henderson's offer you a place to stay for the summer?" Sam dished bacon onto a plate.

Alex hummed "yea but they're already taking a couple of the kids and I know for a fact they're low on cash and I can handle staying here, no need to bother them" he ignored the look of pity Sam sent his way.

Stopping the cooking Sam leant against the counter "is that really a good idea after last summer, they'll be getting new workers in to help?" her voice was soft but Alex avoided looking at her.

With flashes of unwanted memories flashing through his head Alex jumped off the counter "I'll set the table" he mumbled moving out into the sitting room and setting the tables for the younger kids.

...

Alex rolled over with a groan, the echo of the doorbell ringing around his room, pulling the pillow over his head he muttered a swear word when it rang once again but when it went off for the fourth time he threw his covers off.

Stomping down the stairs Alex glared at the younger kids who poked their heads out to see what was causing a commotion "back to bed" he told them sternly getting a pout in response from one or two.

Pausing on the bottom step of the stairs Alex swallowed at noticing the flashing lights of the police car and Pete finally opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir" the first police officer took off his hat, it was the man who had returned Alex to the orphanage yesterday named Joe, "but could we speak with you, it concerns one of your charges"

Pete rubbed the sleep from his eyes letting the two men step inside "what seems to be the problem officer?" he closed the door quietly behind them.

Dave made eye contact with Alex on the steps causing the teen to flinch at the look of pity he received "why don't you come down here son?" he suggested.

The other two men looked to the 14-year-old as he took the last couple of steps in order to reach them "you aren't here to arrest me are you, because I haven't left my room since yesterday, in fact you woke me up" he joked.

"Alex" Joe took a deep breath "we're sorry to inform you that your uncle Ian Rider was involved in an accident, I'm sorry son but he didn't make it"

Staring at the man with a blank look the blonde shrugged "he wasn't my uncle, he was just some man who visited me yesterday, now, I'm heading back to bed, I think I deserve a lie in tomorrow Pete, night" he slipped back up the stairs, ignoring the teens who raced back to their room hoping he didn't see them.

Falling onto his bed Alex took a deep breath before falling into blackness.

….

The smell of pancakes had the corner of Alex's lips turning down as he strolled through the dining room, arguing and chatter acting as an morning alarm "hey Chase"

"Alex!" Chase jumped from his seat a piece of toast between his teeth "mate" he scrambled over the chair "I heard what happened, are you okay?" the two began to walk to the kitchen.

"M'fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well y'know your uncle kinda well died" Chase rubbed the back of his neck "aren't you a little upset"

"Chase" Alex turned to the younger boy "he gave me up, he's the reason I'm stuck here, it's over and done with"

"Are you going the to funeral?"

"No" a silence followed the bitten out statement causing a sigh to escape "look Chase, I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

Chase gave a small smile "I always worry about you Al, you give me reason to worry" he ran off to get more food before it was all ate.

Pushing the doors open he strolled into the kitchen "okay Sam, I am here and ready to scrub" he flattered in his step seeing the man who stood at the sink.

The man was in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair combed back neatly, green eyes shining with a childish glee and a perfect smile, he was around 6'2 with broad shoulders causing him to look like a soldier "Hello"

"Hi" Alex stepped back from the man and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when Sam came from one of the store rooms "Sam?"

"Oh Alex" Sam grinned, her eyes jumping between the man and teen "this is one of the new helpers Marty, Marty this is Alex"

Marty waved again giving a boyish grin "it's nice to meet you Alex"

"Sure, I'm here to clean up Sam, punishment and all that"

"Have you ate this morning?" she narrowed her eyes at the blonde teen

"Not hungry" he headed for the sink.

Sam gave him a pitying look "I heard what happened last night, I'm sorry for your lost Alex"

Marty gave the teenager a surprised look "someone died?" he whispered to the female who nodded in reply mouthing the word 'uncle' before shrugging.

Alex chuckled filling the sink with water "I don't know what the big deal is, in case you didn't notice the man didn't give a shit about me so why should I care?"

Moving forward Marty pointed the dishes "I can help with them if you like" his muscles clinched when a hand shot forward to grab his hand "what?" he asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"No thanks"

Marty glanced to Alex to see him pressed against the sink a blank look on his well defined face "eh okay"

"Can I talk to you please Marty?" Sam dragged him into one of the storage rooms.

"What was that about?"

Sam ran a hand through her blonde locks "look Alex has been here all his life and not all the volunteers around here are very pleasant, he went through a rough patch for two years and we only got rid of the problem last summer, you need to be careful around him"

Green eyes wide in surprise he nodded slowly "okay, got it, stay out of his comfort zone"

The smashing of glass sounded from outside the room "wasn't me!"

Rolling her eyes the 19-year-old made her way to the shattered glass to begin cleaning it up "how long are you on punishment for?"

"I don't know, when I'm I not on punishment?"

"You get in trouble a lot?" Marty questioned, staying back from the duo.

"It's the only source of entertainment you can get around here"

"Do you play football?"

Alex shrugged scrubbing at a stubborn stain "I play on the school team, but the garden here isn't very big so I don't really get to play"

Crossing his arms Marty leant back "maybe when we get to know each other we could head down to the park and play for a while"

"You're not my type"

"…brat"

* * *

**Okay so Sam is kinda like Jack and would've used her but I plan to use her for something else in the story. Also Marty is Eagle and the rest of K-unit will be making an appearance soon enough.**

**Robin Rider x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Warning: mention and flashback of abuse**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine**

* * *

It had taken a few hours but it finally dawned on Alex that he held the memory stick from his uncle around his neck on a piece of old string. It had taken another hour to convince Nate that he needed to borrow a laptop.

Now Alex sat on his bed, laptop on knee and his door locked, plugging the memory stick in "can't keep a promise to a dead man" he muttered feeling a tad guilty but he quickly pushed the thought away.

"Let's see what you've been hiding Uncle Ian" clicking on the icon, the 14-year-old leaned back and waited as information filtered onto screen "what?" he squinted scrolling through the information presented.

In the corner of each page there was a photo then a list of personal data followed by some notes on each person "Yassen, Alan Blunt" Alex tested the name in his mouth as he stopped on one of the profiles "assassins, Scorpia, Stormbreaker, MI6,what the hell is this?"

"Alex" a knock at the door had the blonde jumping from the bed and scrambling to hide the memory stick "may I come in please" unable to identify the voice his eyebrows knotted together.

"Eh two seconds" pulling the string back around his neck, he breathed deeply before pulling the door open to come face to face with a man he didn't know.

The man was in his late twenties like Marty but instead of broad shoulders he was quite tall and lanky, blonde hair shaved in a buzz cut and blue eyes knowing.

Alex snorted "let me guess, you're one of the new helpers"

"You could say that, names Eric and I'm the medic for over the summer" the Scottish man announced holding his hand out.

Curiously glancing around as he took the hand Alex pointed to himself "why do you want me?"

"I was informed that you had just lost a relative, I was asked to check up on you, though Marty said you weren't very bothered" he paused "although you do look a tad pale, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" his face closed off and posture became defensive.

"Do you mind if I come in and check on you?"

'**Come on Al, let me in and we can play a little game, bond even' **

Seeing the boy's eyes become blurry he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, trying to ignore the way Alex raised an arm to shield his face "if you don't feel comfortable with that Alex, I can always bring you down to the office?"

Alex stepped back into his room "just leave me alone" he slammed the door shut.

…

"You spoke to the kid then?" the short, broad shouldered man leant against the wall of the staff room that had become the meeting room.

"I did indeed Wolfie"

"Eagle call me that one more time and I'll strangle you in your sleep"

The last man snorted "come on Marty lay off Wolf he isn't good with kids and he's surrounded with them, did you and Snake find anything?"

Eagle stood so he was facing all the men in a dramatic fashion "well my dear Fox, Alex loves football but he doesn't get to play it often, I offered to take him out. He doesn't seem bothered over his uncle's death honestly"

"Why would he?" Wolf grunted.

"Because he was the only living relative the kid had Wolf" Snake snapped "I talked to him briefly, he seemed pale but when I offered to take a look at him he freaked out, slammed the door on me, I think he was remembering something"

Fox made a face, lip twitching as he thought "did we get his records?"

Wolf shrugged "we aren't allowed them, we only started and they can't just hand out records, plus I'm a cleaner, why would I need them?"

"I can help you out there Wolf man, Sam told me that there was an issue that had been running over two years, it was only sorted last summer, the kid likes his personal space…I have a feeling the kid packs a punch" Eagle concluded falling back onto the couch and yawning.

Fox and Snake exchanged serious looks "you think it was serious?"

"Look" Wolf took control over the situation "we aren't here to fix the kids problems, we're here to find out if his traitor of an uncle handed the USB off, I say we just demand it off the kid"

"He'll obviously say no Wolf and then what, we hold him down and search him, no" Fox snapped.

"Oh come on Ben, you must be pissed we need to do this"

Eagle stood and strolled to the door "well I need to go help Sam, see you later friends"

….

Lost in thought Alex didn't hear the teen approaching him so when Chase let out a yell beside the blonde boys ear Alex fell off the chair he had been huffing on.

"Bloody hell Chase, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I heard a yell, is everything alright?" a brown haired man raced into the room, eyebrows creased together when looking at the two boys.

"Everything's fine Ben!" Chase told the new man with a wide grin "Alex here is over dramatic"

Ben let out a breath of relief "I told you Chase you can call me Fox"

"Fox" Alex snorted "did your mother hate you?"

"No" Ben smirked "I'm part of a military project, Fox happens to be my codename, four of us have been assigned here on leave to try and improve the future of the children stuck here, I've been put in charge of keeping the paper work and rehoming up to date"

Alex blinked "so you want to make us in to mini soldiers that you can send off into the big, bad world"

"Isn't it cool Al!"

"No"

"Spoil sport" Chase pouted sitting on the chair beside him.

Ben watched the two boys interact before clearing his throat "I don't think that's what the government have in mind Alex" he shrugged "and being a soldier isn't all bad, you already met Marty and Eric, right?"

Alex shrugged in response before muttering "what are they called Bunny and Kitten, it fits them"

"Eagle and Snake actually"

Alex sniggered "what did you even want Chase?" he turned his attention to the boy whose black hair was in his eyes more than usual and he wore a too big grey hoodie.

Scuffing his shoes along the wooden floor Chase moaned "the new medic wants to see me, come with me?" he pleaded, eyes wide and begging.

"Why would Alex come with you?" Ben raised an eyebrow, leaning against the open doorframe "Snake only wants to talk"

Chase blushed in embarrassment but Alex settled his hand on the youngers shoulder "sure Chase, let's go see him and get it over with" he glared at Ben as the two left.

Knocking on the door with a call of "room service" Alex didn't wait for a reply before pushing Chase in ahead of him "Hey bunny"

"Bunny?" Snake looked over the top of his glasses at the two.

"Fox said that was your name" Alex gave him a fake look of confusion but inside he was laughing at the put out look on the soldier "is it something I said?"

"It's Snake" the blonde man sniffed before waving to the seat in front of him "have a seat Chase, what are you doing here Alex?"

"Wanted to see what you had done to the place" Alex poked at an IV bag stacked on the shelf, ignoring the two as he continued his search of the room, he cursed when his bare foot hit off something under the shelves.

Kneeling Alex pulled the wood from underneath, a bat appearing. A bat with blood splats on it. Dropping the bat like he had been burned Alex glowered at it.

'**What's wrong kiddo, I thought you wanted me to teach you how to play baseball?' the bat landed on his shoulder and Alex couldn't stifle a cry before the bat hit his nose, sending him falling to the ground dazed, blood squirting from his nose.**

'**Stop it, please' he whimpered 'I don't want to play anymore' **

"Alex!" a hand was shaking his shoulder and the 14-year-old scrambled back from the offending touch "hey its only me" Chase held his hands up so the teen could see he was unarmed.

Snake knelt so he was eye to eye with Alex before he lifted the bat, not missing the way Alex recoiled in panic, carefully placing the bat out of sight Snake spoke softly "are you okay Alex?"

"Fine" the reply was strained but crisp "just haven't played a game of baseball in years" he attempted to joke.

Chase narrowed his eyes "does that belong to Prince?" he spat.

"Who's that?"

"Callum Prince, he was a care worker who-"

"Chase stop" Alex whispered his eyes clenching shut in despair "he's no one, I'm fine, are you finished because we have some gaming time coming up"

Snake shook his head "Chase can come back later and I'll take a look at him, you too, I won't take any of your game time"

Chase smiled apparently appeased with the offer "thanks Snake"

"Do I get a sticker?" Alex smirked.

"I thought you would be a bit old for that" Snake retaliated.

Pouting Alex crossed his arms and sauntered from the room.

…

Setting the controller down and falling back on the sofa Alex watched as Chase continued to shoot down men on screen a few cries and cuss words escaping his mouth in frustration.

"Aren't you going to play with me Al" Chase casted him a frown before pausing the game "are you thinking about him?" he whispered.

Alex cringed. Yes. He had been thinking about the man who had destroyed two years of his life, the man who had caused him to fear human contact and terrified to be left alone in the same room with a new care worker.

"No" the lie came naturally to the brown eyed boy who had done just that for years.

Chase chewed on his lip while contemplating if he should believe the elder or not but finally he sighed "okay, do you want to play something else? It's fine with me"

"How about I call Matt and he can play, he doesn't have any game time today so he should be in his room?"

Shrugging Chase hit play "sure Alex"

Alex headed up one floor in hunt of the 10-year-old explaining to him Chase was playing by himself before heading into the kitchen to get started on the cleaning from lunch.

Dishes were piled beside the sink and Alex blew out his cheeks in annoyance. Sometimes the punishment wasn't worth the thrill that running from the police created.

...

Friday Morning

BANG! BANG!

Alex kicked the football at the wooden fence once again in order to work out his frustration.

BANG!

"I think the fence gives up Alex" Eagle joked standing behind the boy, stopping the ball with his foot when it rolled to his side "what did the poor defenceless fence ever do to you?"

"Actually it knocked me out when I was 5" Alex chuckled lightly when Eagle's eyes widened "it may have been the trees fault as well, I fell from it" he pointed to said tree that overlooked the small patch of grass.

Eagle smiled softly "so maybe it deserves a few kicks" BANG! "So why are you hiding out here?"

"I don't hide"

"Seems like it"

"…just waiting for the rush to calm down, the younger ones are heading to their foster homes for the summer"

"Fox is swamped with paper work"

A silence filled the garden the only sound being the echo of screams and laughter coming from inside the orphanage.

Eagle shifted where he stood not use to being patient and quite "don't you go to a foster home during the summer?"

Alex stopped the ball with his foot in order to turn to the taller man "not since I was 11, I don't see the point in it at my age, I only have 4 years to go and then I'm free there're others that need it more than me"

"Sam said that you've had a tough two years, wouldn't it get your mind of everything?"

"Look Eagle" Alex's face went blank "you'll be here for a couple of weeks then you'll be gone, people forget about us, about me and that's the way I like it, don't get involved" his heart ached at the words but it's what he had to tell himself.

Years of foster homes and being returned had gave Alex a bad taste when it came to families, he would never have his own family and he was okay with that.

He was fine on his own.

Yet his mind drifted to the one time he had come so close to having a family. The Pleasures had been a loving family, mother, father and a daughter. The first few weeks had been fun but then Edward had taken on a news story that had led to an attempt on his life, after that Ms Pleasure had returned Alex with a promise that they would visit. They never did.

"How about we play some Mario Kart, things should have calmed down by now?" Eagle suggested seeing the faraway look enter the blonde's eyes that were too old for such a young child.

Biting his lip Alex nodded "if you think you can handle me but I must warn you, I'm a pro"

"Bring it you cocky brat"

2 hours later seen Eagle staring at the screen horrified and Alex in hysterical laughter beside the man.

"You cheated!"

Alex's hands flew up from his sides in defence "I did no such thing" he breathed through fits of laughter "you just suck"

Pouting Eagle set the remote down and narrowed his eyes "I can beat Snake"

"Snake sucks as well then" Alex stated his eyes alight with childish glee.

The sound of running feet interrupted the two males as they turned to the doorway as Chase skidded to a halt "Hey Al, there's someone over the fence who was asking about you, asked if I knew you"

Horror passed over Alex's face "what?!" he screeched "Chase are you crazy, ever heard of stranger danger!"

"But he said he was a secret agent" Chase defended "plus I didn't go out the gate"

"Fox!" Eagle shouted "someone was just asking about Alex, outside the fence, apparently he was a secret agent" he told the brown haired man when he appeared, a look passed between the two.

"I'll get Snake and Wolf to check it out" the man left with a glance at Alex, a look Alex couldn't identify in his eyes.

Feet itching to follow the man Alex wringed his hands "it wasn't him was it?"

"It wasn't Prince, no, I'm not stupid Alex"

"I didn't say you were" Alex narrowed his eyes in annoyance "I'm just looking out for you"

"Mind describing this agent Chase" Eagle prompted with an easy going smirk.

Chase nodded taking a seat on the sofa "em he had blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, lean and em he had an accent, I don't know what it was though, he had a gun under his coat though he showed me it and oh he had a scar on his neck" he drew a straight line at the side of his neck.

Mind flashing back to the flash drive Alex's hand insistently went to the object under his shirt "Yassen" he whispered hoarsely.

Eagle perked up when hearing Alex speak "how do you know that name?" he demanded to know now in serious soldier mode.

Swallowing Alex gave the first lie that came to mind "Ian mentioned his name when he came to visit me, said to be careful of him" his cheeks going red with anger when he seen that Eagle hadn't bought his lie "how do you know his name?" Alex turned the questioning around.

Eagle was saved from answering when Fox returned "well this secret Agent is gone, I sent Wolf to see if they could spot him but he's vanished"

"Like a ninja" Chase spoke up.

Alex's mind was racing, how did Eagle know who Yassen was, his profile had stated he was dangerous, had they met him on a mission?

Testing a theory Alex cleared his throat "MI6" he blurted out, analysing the way Fox stiffened and Eagle's eyes widened "he could work for MI6 if he's an Agent" he covered up.

Fox gave a nervous laugh "he sure could but I doubt a MI6 Agent would want to know about you Alex, no offense"

"I don't know I'm pretty amazing and handsome"

They were hiding something.

* * *

**Leave me a review please :)**

**Robin Rider x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and kinda strong language**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider does not belong to me**

* * *

_Friday night_

Wolf grunted as he threw the bucket and mop into the cupboard. One of the brats had threw up in their room, leaving him to clean it up.

Screw MI6, he hadn't signed up to the army to be stuck with babysitting duty. In his opinion Ian Rider was nothing but a dirty traitor and so was his nephew if he was hiding serious classified information for his uncle.

If it was up to Wolf he would've just searched the teen's room and demanded to know where he had hidden it, apparently his unit didn't agree with him.

A groan and curse had Wolf cocking his head to the side, it had come from the kitchen, hand going to the gun tucked at the back of his jeans Wolf stealthily made his way to the room pausing at the sight that greeted him.

Alex sat in the middle of the floor Indian style rubbing at his knees and a scrubbing brush with a pot of water sat beside him "they're so going to bruise" the kid sighed, running a hand through his golden locks.

Raising an eyebrow Wolf stepped into the room "shouldn't you be in bed Cinderella? Its past curfew" Alex's head whipped up so fast Wolf wondered if he had gotten whiplash, causing him to smirk at the idea.

Alex scrambled to his feet at the smirk, he had seen that kind of smirk to often to know it usual meant trouble.

"Well?"

"P-punishment" Alex clenched his fists when he stuttered, he was stronger than that "I'm on punishment duty, I havta clean everything before going to bed" not that he wanted to go to bed, he mentally added, anything was better than the nightmares that haunted him

Wolf grunted at the words, rolling his shoulder as he studied the boy for the first time, he was bare footed with a pair of old sweats on, a white t-shirt showing the muscle on his torso and his blonde locks were ruffled, he was almost cute looking, not that Wolf would ever admit that out loud.

Stepping back Alex seemed to come to some sort of resolution "who are you?"

"Janitor, don't even think about it kid" he warned when he seen the tan hand reaching for a knife "I'm part of the army project, I'm sure Eagle has blabbed about it"

"So you must be Pig?"

Wolf spluttered "the names Wolf, kid" from the smirk he received he guessed the kid had already knew that "you're the one whose uncle just died, right" it was aimed to hurt him but all he got was a glare.

"What's it to you?" Alex stared up brown eyes meeting grey "if you don't mind I have work to do, I'd rather get to my room before the morning" he muttered falling to his knees and picking up the brush again, hands red from scrubbing.

Looking over the half cleaned floor Wolf raised an eyebrow, this was like mess duty back at camp, he hated it with a passion "why are you on punishment?" he questioned.

Alex didn't glance up as he muttered "I spray painted a couple of windows, no biggie…the owners may have been inside at the time"

Wolf had to hold in a laugh at that and instead cleared his throat gruffly "too bad they didn't arrest you, are you stupid kid, do you like getting in trouble?"

Face growing red with anger Alex stood to glare at the man "who do you think you are?" he snapped "back off, it's none of your business, but if you must know then yes I do like getting in trouble" because being in trouble gave him a thrill that he craved, that had his blood pumping and mind blank.

Alex seen the man's fist clench at his tone and took a step back.

Holding his temper Wolf growled under his breath "whatever kid, I'm sure it will benefit a lot of people when you end up in jail"

Alex sighed under his breath, so this man was a bully, he was use to them. All his life Alex had been looked down upon because people seen him as nothing but a filthy orphan that nobody wanted.

'**Who would want a little brat like you?' the hand in his hair tightened and Alex forced himself not to cry, just like every other time. **

The answer was none.

Alex had learnt the hard way that he was to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Whatever" Alex grumbled "I'm sick of being around men like you, you're nothing but a bully, does it make you happy beating down on a kid half your age" he brushed past Wolf "pathetic"

Alex didn't wait around to see how Wolf reacted to the words instead he raced to his room and locked the door. Alex's mobile blipped as he sat down with a text from his best friend, Tom.

_Let's head out I heard that James was having a party it could be a bit of fun _

_Im in I'll meet you at the park in 20. _

Pulling jeans and a black hoodie on Alex pulled open his window, balancing on the sill until he made sure nobody had heard, when nobody can rushing to his room Alex shimmed on to the drain pipe by his window and lowered himself down.

Throwing a smirk over his shoulder Alex took off into the night.

….

Wolf groaned as someone banged the door open, he had fallen asleep on one of the sofas in the staff room while waiting on Fox to finish up on paper work, he didn't envy his friends occupation in the operation.

"Hey mate" Fox poked his friend "do you have the keys to get into the top rooms?"

Wolf cracked an eye open "yes, why?"

"Pete told me that Alex was meant to be on punishment but apparently he left it half done, I was told to go get him before I left but he isn't opening the door" Fox explained with a frown.

"Oh course it's because of the stupid brat" Wolf pushed himself up and stomped up the stairs, grumbling under his breath "listen up kid if you don't open up I'm coming in anyway" when he got no answer Fox told him to go ahead and open it.

The room was covered in papers and clothes but there was no sign of Alex, going to the bathroom Fox checked the teen wasn't in it before going to the window.

"Smart kid" Fox held up a piece of cardboard that had been shoved under the window so it wouldn't close fully.

"What are you doing?"

Fox looked to the doorway to see Chase standing behind Wolf "do you know where Alex went?" he closed the window fully so Alex wouldn't be able to sneak in again.

Chase eyed the two men with distrust "he goes out all the time, it's no big deal, he'll be back before morning bed checks" he crossed his arms with an anger look "he never brings me with him anymore" he muttered.

Fox ran a hand over his face, eyebrows pinching in stress "right, I'll call Snake and Eagle to let them know Alex is gone, we need to find him before anybody else does" he closed the teens door "I'll take the north side, you take the east Wolf"

"Christ Fox, let the kid get himself killed and it'll solve all our problems" Wolf ignored the two males and made his way down the stairs.

Chase was stiff with panic as he followed Wolf down the stairs "don't you touch my friend!"

"Calm down" Fox set a hand on the black haired boys shoulder "I won't let Wolf touch Alex, I promise" he took off after his friend.

…..

"B-bye Alllexx!" Tom shouted from where he turned the corner, watching where he put his feet in order to stay up right.

Alex laughed loudly as he waved after his best friend with the vodka bottle held loosely in the other hand, he took a gulp of the alcohol raw savoring the burn in his throat.

Pivoting on his heels Alex stumbled through the gates of the park, settling at the edge of the lake and digging through his pockets in hunt of his phone "stupid phone, stupid, stupid" he hiccuped "ohhh I found yyyouu" he squinted to get the numbers to come clearly into focus.

After the fifth try Alex was finally able to see the time 4:12 highlighted on his screen "oops" he chucked the phone to the side and stared down into to the water, the lamp post over him casting shadows over his young face.

'**I like you like this Alex, you're so relaxed' hands were on his shoulder leading him towards the lake.**

**Trying to shake the hands off Alex twisted to face the man 'pllease stop Cal' he whined holding the man's arm 'I don't want to play anymore' the 13-year-old sobbed.**

**Callum delivered a slap to the teens face 'do we cry Alex, do we?' he shook the blonde.**

'**N-no' **

'**I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson' **

**Water rushed up Alex's nose and into his throat as his head was dunked into the lake water, the hand in his hair providing comfort when he knew it shouldn't. **

The empty Vodka bottle smashed as Alex threw it from him with a shout of rage "sonofabitch!" tears fell freely down his cheeks "I hate you!" his hands punched the pavement leaving his knuckles bloodied.

"Alex?"

Alex knew the voice immediately but he didn't wipe the tears away instead he sobbed "g-go away" he ordered brokenly "j-just leave meee alone like eve'one else"

Fox knelt down so he was sitting beside the boy "I'm afraid I can't do that Alex" he glanced over the bloodied knuckles and broken glass.

Alex dipped his hand into the water the clear blue turning red "it's cold" he noted "I don't 'member it being that cold"

"It's nearly five in the morning Alex of course it's going to be cold" Fox received a hum in response "you come here often?"

"No"

"You're drunk" Fox stated "you do know that you're under age, right?"

Alex narrowed his red eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve "you know you're old, right?" he chuckled at his own joke before falling back onto the dirt ground.

Fox scanned the park to spot his unit but they were yet to arrive "are you okay Alex?" it was a stupid question but honestly Fox was worried about the boy who had went from sobbing to laughing in seconds.

"No" there was a silence before Alex sighed "is it mad that I sometimes miss 'im?"

"Who?"

"Prince"

Fox racked his brains to remember who the name belonged to but he couldn't put the name to a face "I'm sure it's not mad Alex, was he a friend?"

Alex gave a careless shrug "Sam said he was only being mean and that he shouldn't be allowed near children but he was nice sometimes and he always said sorry after…he was the only one who didn't leave me" a laugh bubbled up "m'crazy" he admitted "I enjoyed having him around, I didn't care if it meant he beat the shit outta me 'cause at least someone noticed me"

Frozen with shock Fox swallowed thickly storing the information away for a later date "I need to ask you something Alex" he quietly made note that the boy was crying again "before your uncle died, did he give anything to you?"

Alex's features twisted into a serious line that was far too old for his age "I can't trust anyone, you can never trust someone"

"Fox!" his unit had made their arrival so sighing Fox dragged Alex to his feet and let the teen lean on him as they stumbled to the car "everyone needs someone they can trust kid, even you"

'**Do you trust me Alex?'**

'**Yes'**

"I can't trust"

* * *

**Please review guys, **

**Robin Rider x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the ****reviews, enjoy the short but new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider **

**...**

_Tom: how grounded are you?_

_Alex: I'm not actually some of the new guys brought me back and he didn't tell Pete or Abby on me so I'm in the clear_

_Tom: I'm grounded all week :0 _

_Alex: well we were pretty wasted Tom, I can't even remember what I said after midnight_

_Tom: do you want me to tell you, trick question cause I'm going to tell you anyway_

Alex had to hold in his laughter as Tom began a tale on what had happened last night and what had been said, half of which he knew wasn't true.

Setting the laptop down on his bed Alex took the memory stick from around his neck and once again plugged it into the laptop, files appearing some in weird code.

He began to flicker through one of the files labelled Stormbreaker before going back to the conversation with Tom.

_Tom: …and that is why you and I are now blood brothers and are one with the universe_

_Alex: are you still drunk?_

_Tom: come on Al its true!_

_Unknown: Hello_

Alex startled as a chat box appeared in the corner of the screen, not connected with any of the social networks he was signed up for.

_Alex: Talk to you later, sorry mate _he signed off with Tom before clicking on the reply icon_._

_Alex: who is this?_

_Unknown: Introductions, why don't you tell me who I am speaking with then we can get down to business. _

_Alex: Ever heard of stranger danger _

_Unknown: you have something I want _

_Alex: which is?_

_Unknown: I think you know what I want. Today at 1400 you will meet me at the park in the centre of London, you will come to the gardens and enter greenhouse number 4. Come alone. No MI6. _

"What?" Alex asked the screen confused beginning to type but the chat disappeared and the Stormbreaker notes appeared once again "this memory stick is total bad news" he muttered.

…

"I'm pretty sure he was being abused"

"The kid was drunk Fox there's a chance he was imagining it all"

"No, it was real"

"His knuckle damage seemed real enough"

K-unit looked around at each other before sighing.

"What did he say about the information?" Wolf questioned no sign of remorse on his features.

Fox shrugged "he told me he couldn't trust anyone, he didn't deny having it but he also didn't confirm it"

"This is ridiculous" Wolf growled "are we just meant to wait on the kid to blab and tell us because that could take weeks even months and I want to get back to some real work"

Snake frowned at his leader "we're meant to be protecting the kid Wolf, someone has the same suspicion as us, enough suspicion to actually come and ask around" he stood and walked to the door "I'm going to check on his injuries"

Wolf was silent as he thought over what he had been told.

"He isn't a bad kid"

"What?" Wolf snapped at Eagle who was giving him a serious look for once.

"I said he isn't a bad kid Wolf, he's lost and he's been hurt but I think Alex just needs a little guidance" he shrugged his broad shoulders "maybe if we provide that he'll trust us enough to give us the information, if he has it that is" he stood "I've got to help Sam"

Wolf ran a hand over his face and pinched the end of his nose "don't tell me you've become attached to?" he growled at Fox.

Fox smirked "I'm not attached Wolf I just feel for the kid, he reminds me a little of someone" Wolf snorted "I could ask Pete and Abby see if they'll give me Alex's file at least then we'll know what we're dealing with here"

"Just let me check them!"

Fox and Wolf jumped to their feet at Snake's shout following the voices into the hallway where Alex was pulling on a pair of shoes, the bandages on his knuckles speckled with red "I'm fine, get off my back"

"I will once you let me change the bandages" Alex stuck his tongue out and opened the door "don't walk out that door young man"

"I have places to be" Alex fidgeted like he couldn't decide if leaving was the best decision.

"It can wait"

"It can't, I need to be there at a specific time" he smirked and sprinted out the door a bang muffling the cry of "Alex!" Snake made.

Fox chuckled into his hand "getting attached are we Snake"

"Drop it" Snake stormed down the hallway into his office.

"Guess it's you and I on babysitting duty Wolf, let's move"

….

Alex pulled his jacket closer around his body and stuffed his hands deep in the pockets as he stepped off the train and made his way to Hyde Park, eyes scanning the crowd as he strolled. The wind had picked up and he was beginning to regret wearing the pair of knee high shorts that showed off his toned and tanned legs perfectly "stupid British weather" he muttered under his breath.

After a couple of minutes walking Alex came to the greenhouses he easily spotted number 4 but he paused in thought. This probably wasn't one of his best ideas, agreeing to meet a stranger who had been talking about MI6.

Sighing Alex made his way down the side of the greenhouse looking through the glass to spot someone but he had no such luck "guess I'm going in" he muttered slowing pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The heat attacked his skin at once, his freezing limbs contracting momentarily "hello?" he called out walking into the centre, plants scratching his face as he glanced around "hey?!" he called again when there was no answer.

Alex was just about to leave when a man came from the shadows, blonde hair sparkling, pale skin, and a body that moved like a dancer. The gun hanging loosely in his grasp was held with a care free air as if the man carried it with him every minute of every day.

Gulping Alex peered up at the taller man into intense icy blue eyes that held no emotion "y-you're the one who contacted me?" he cursed himself for stuttering, for goodness sake he was Alex Rider!

The man studied Alex for a few more seconds "that depends, are you the one with the memory stick?" Alex provided no answer "Alex Rider, it would do you well to answer me when I speak to you"

Alex jerked in surprise taking a step backwards "how'd you know my name?"

"You look like your father" the older told him almost softly "my name is Yassen Gregorovich, now little Alex I suggest you hand me over the memory stick and I will not have to hurt you" that sounded like a threat.

"Yassen" Alex knew the name, knew he had read about said man on the memory stick "you're an assassin, working on the Stormbreaker project. How did you know my father?" he clenched his fists at his side.

Yassen's emotionless face watched the teenage boy "your father and I worked together" he stated "you seem to know a little too much about me little Alex, where did you obtain this information?"

This man was dangerous and Alex had just handed him a reason to use the gun, he swallowed thickly "my father wasn't an assassin" he whispered.

"The memory stick Alex" Yassen glared at the blonde haired teen in annoyance "give it to me"

Alex rubbed his hands together never taking his eyes of the gun "I don't have it" he was suddenly staring down the barrel of the gun "I don't have it!" he desperately cried, hands going up in defence.

"Do not lie to me little Alex I have limited time to deal with you" Yassen took a few steps forward so the gun was almost resting on Alex's forehead "now hand it to me" he hissed.

Alex dropped, letting his bodyweight pull his to the ground he threw his leg out and kicked the shin of the man although Yassen kept his balance he did seem surprised the teen had risked movement with a gun at his head. Alex didn't waste time fighting a man he knew he could never beat instead he leaped to his feet and sprinted for the glass doors.

As soon as his hand reached the door the glass around him shattered from a bullet, he froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally finished all 21 GCSE test papers! This chapter is longer than the last since I was meant to update a lot sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider does not belong to me**

**Warnings: As always mentions of abuse and scars**

* * *

The first time Alex heard a gunshot was when he was aged 9 and had first snuck out of the orphanage at night. Sprinting down an alleyway to get away from the shop owner chasing him Alex had threw himself behind a couple of bins, giggling when the shop owner huffed then left.

Dusting his grime covered jacket off the blonde had glanced around, spotting two men further down the alley, he paused and cocked his head to the side in interest. Voices raising, one of the men pulled a shiny object from his pocket and pointed it at the taller.

The gunshot echoed around in the quiet air. Alex squeaked as the taller man dropped to the ground but hearing the sound the other man glanced in Alex's direction, taking a step towards the young boy who didn't wait around. Alex had tripped over his own feet in a haste to get away, cutting up his hand on smashed glass.

Glancing down at the shattered glass surrounding him the 14-year-old was reminded of the incident but he had a feeling this time he was in a lot more trouble than his 9-year-old self had been.

"I don't wish to harm you Little Alex but I will if I have to, I must have that memory stick" Yassen broke Alex from his thoughts "now hand it over" the gun never wavered.

Alex licked his lips before speaking clearly "I don't have it" he stared into the man's eyes begging him to see the truth in the chocolate orbs.

"Take off your jacket and show me the pockets" the order was sharp and the teen wasted no time in disobeying, shedding his jacket he turned the pockets out showing that nothing was in them "your shorts?" he pulled the pockets of his shorts out as well with the same result.

"Alex!" a voice shouted from outside.

Opening his mouth to scream Alex flinched horribly when a hand grasp his mouth, the cry coming out chocked "I hate to do this Alex Rider but you leave me no choice, you obviously know the location of the memory stick, you will walk, if you try to run or shout I will shot you, understood?" a curt nod had Yassen pushing the boy in front of him and out of the green house.

….

After following Alex to the park Wolf and Fox had begun their search, quickly deciding on where the best meeting spots could be, but after 20 minutes there was still no sign of Alex. The sound of shattering glass and a gunshot had the whole park freezing.

"It came from the green houses" Wolf cursed under his breath as the duo made a run for it, Fox calling for Alex as they ran. The first two greenhouses Wolf checked were empty but on the third he found the crystals' of glass along with a jacket the teen had left in "shit" he muttered "Fox!" the man was swiftly by his side.

Fox took the jacket with narrowed eyes "there's no blood, that's a good sign" he pinched the bridge of his nose "what now?" he turned to his leader.

Wolf glanced around the space to see if any cameras might have caught the exchange but sighed when he couldn't spot any "we head back to Hopes and contact MI6, hopefully they'll be able to track his whereabouts, get to the tube station and ask permission to be in the security room, if Cub gets on a tube I want to know" he explained calmly.

Splitting up, Wolf kept his eyes peeled as he took out his phone "Eagle, we've lost him" he got straight to the point.

"_What do you mean you lost him?" _

"I mean that we tracked him to the park and at that point we lost track of his whereabouts, we heard a gunshot, seems like the kid has got himself in trouble, we found his jacket at the scene" a string of foul words came over the line "I sent Fox to the tube station, I need you to get security footage from around the park, Snake stays where he is in case Rider shows up" he gave the man his orders.

"_Where are you going?"_

"MI6" the man snapped his phone shut and began his determined stride towards the Royal and General Bank to have a conversation with Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones.

….

The three hour drive had been silent except for the shuffling from Alex. At first he had tried to talk to the deadly assassin sat beside him but the man had just given him a blank stare so the teen had tried to put the radio on, his hand being slapped away before reaching the buttons.

They were now stopped outside a motel "kind of cliché isn't it?" Alex raised a well-trimmed eyebrow in mirth. The building looked like something out of a horror movie, windows smashed, dirt caking walls and rubbish stacked outside.

"What next, behave or I will shot you even though I plan to murder you inside" Alex put on a Russian accent, smiling at Yassen in the driver's seat.

Yassen gave a small twitch of the lips "exactly" he responded climbing out of the car "behave" he opened Alex's door and took his shoulder, pushing him towards the motel. The lobby had several plastic chairs sitting in it, an old coffee table covered with stains and an middle aged woman behind the desk who perked up when she seen the two males.

Yassen pointed at one of the plastic chairs "sit" he ordered before standing before the brown haired woman at the desk "a room for me and my son please" his voice was polite and Alex snorted in amusement when the woman blushed.

Brown eyes straying to the door the teen considered running for it but then Yassen was back with an annoyed look leading Alex down the hallway "come on son" he called loud enough for the woman to hear. Alex's gut twisted at the word he had heard from another poisoned mouth not long ago.

They seemed to walk to the very back of the motel before Yassen opened one of the doors. A double bed took up most of the room, a rotting bedside table held a stained lamp and a small sofa was pushed up at the end of the bed.

With no windows the single blub casted shadows throughout the room and the greyed carpet seemed to crawl with dirt "Ew" Alex made a face before flopping onto the bed "I hope you didn't plan on sharing, you take the sofa, night Yassen" he rolled over.

Yassen just blinked at the boys back "you do realise little Alex that you are in quite some trouble" he spoke slowly as if the 14-year-old was a toddler. Was the boy insane? Yassen had kidnapped him, held a gun to his back and threatened to kill him if he didn't obey.

Alex shrugged, sitting up on the bed "I'm always in trouble" humour was a defence mechanism, get the threat so mad and annoyed that they made a mistake and Alex could slip away to his room.

Yassen locked the door placing the key deep in his pocket "I will leave you to think about giving me the memory stick" the blonde closed the bathroom door behind him, the sound of running water filling the motel room.

Alex stared after him in confusion, worrying his bottom lip. He didn't have the memory stick with him although he could just tell the deadly, kidnapping assassin where he had hidden it as he obviously wanted it badly but he had a feeling this is what Ian had meant when he had said not to trust anyone.

Alex had a terrible idea.

Sneaking to the bathroom door Alex took a deep breath before slowly cracking it open, praying it wouldn't creak, thankfully it didn't. He shut the door behind him so Yassen wouldn't feel a draft then waited a few seconds to make sure the blonde man didn't hear him.

Alex couldn't see the outline of Yassen through the shower curtain so hopefully the man couldn't see him either. Quickly scooping up the bottoms that belonged to Yassen he searched the pockets and pulled out the car and room key. Contemplating whether to steal the man's clothes or not Alex finally just dropped them.

"I do hope you aren't planning on running Alex" the words startled the teen and he slipped, forehead hitting the sink with a clunk. Alex didn't cry out at the pain instead pressing a hand gingerly to the part of skin he knew would bruise, he bit his lip to stop a hiss when his fingers met blood.

Yassen rolled his icy eyes as the boy sat on the floor, a sigh brushed passed his lips, tying a towel around his waist Yassen knelt down so he could see the bump. It was no surprise when Alex pulled away from his hand but the look in his eyes surprised Yassen.

"Don't touch me" Alex whispered, blood dripping from the cut on his forehead.

"I won't hurt you Alex" Yassen stated in the steadiest voice he could manage.

"I highly doubt that" the teen bit back, eyes watching his every move.

Yassen knelt for a few more seconds before he stood, lifting his clothes "shower little Alex" watching him leave Alex let out a breath of relief.

Sliding his clothes off Alex unwrapped the bandages around his knuckles that Snake had fought to redo this morning before he had left, he probably should have listened to him. The soldiers seemed okay, at least Fox and Eagle seemed like good people. Wolf didn't like him and he didn't like the man much either. Then there was Snake, an annoying mother hen but he radiated safeness. Safeness he hadn't felt in years.

Alex needed to contact them at the first chance he got.

Rubbing the shampoo through his greasy hair, he squeaked when the shampoo stung his fresh cut "stupid assassins" he muttered under his breath.

Getting out of the shower the teenager wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with the hair dryer connected to the wall, thankfully the steam had fogged up the mirror meaning the scars covering his abused body couldn't be seen.

Alex glanced around for his clothes, except they weren't were he had left them "Yassen" he growled, poking his head out the door he glared at the man who sat on the side of the bed closest to the door "give me my clothes!" he snapped, seeing them sitting neatly on the bed.

"I'd rather if I could check you for weapons as I have done with your clothes Alex" Yassen explained in a calm tone.

Alex made a face "I'm naked, where the hell am I going to hide a weapon, more to the point do you realise how screwed I would be if Abby found out I kept a weapon" he did of course had a few knives hidden in his room back at Hopes but nobody needed to know that. When Yassen didn't comment Alex twitched "give me my clothes, please" he held his arm out.

Yassen seemed amused "no, you would be surprised where weapons could be hidden" it wasn't so much weapons Yassen was checking for, he had a theory, one he hoped would be proved wrong when he seen Alex's chest and torso.

Grinding his teeth Alex stepped out of the bathroom, ignoring how Yassen sat up straighter when he caught sight of the scars he scooped up his clothing, pulling his hoodie on without a word then pulling his boxers up under the towel.

Throwing the towel back into the bathroom for someone to pick up Alex finally faced Yassen "there no weapons" he smiled with sarcasm "unless of course you want to pat me down, although I must warn you I'll not be held responsible for the damage I cause" he had expected the man would be happy with his scars, happy someone had caused pain to the sarcastic and overconfident teen.

Yassen though seemed to slip into killer mode when he seen the scars on the young teens thighs "who harmed you?" he demanded to know.

Alex flinched back "no one" he grunted pulling his shorts on.

"**Go on Alex" the man laughed gleefully "introduce me, I'm sure Tom would love getting to know me" he put his hands on the boys shoulders. **

**Alex swallowed heavily "Tom this is Callum Prince, a care worker at Hopes" he introduced the man to his best friend "I guess I've got to go" he avoided looking at his friend's cautious expression. **

**Being led away Alex flinched when he was span round "you were going to tell him" Prince accused. **

**Shaking his head frantically Alex tried to deny it but only got a slap in response "I won't tell anyone, I promise" he attempted to calm the man's anger.**

**Prince sighed "I trust you son, don't worry" he leant into the hand running through his hair.**

He hadn't broken his promise. Hadn't told anyone the name of the man, not even when Sam had discovered what was happening. The name had never passed his lips.

"I find it difficult to believe no one hurt you Alex Rider" Yassen raised an eyebrow "now, give me a name so I can dispose of them" it was a blunt statement, one that had Alex scowling.

"Why the hell would you care?" Alex pressed his back against the wall "you've kidnapped me, I have a feeling you can do a lot more damage and I already told you, I don't have the stick!" his voice had risen until he was taking harsh breaths.

"I don't kill children" a hysteric laugh burst from the youngers throat "you need to calm down" Yassen advised.

"You shot at me!" Alex accused "I don't have the stupid stick" he lied.

Yassen studied him intently "many people are looking for the memory stick your uncle stole Alex, I do not wish to see you hurt, unfortunately the others are not going to be as kind as I have been" Yassen stood "Sleep Alex" he muttered, sitting on the sofa and pulling a laptop from his bag, listening until Alex stopped shifting and his breath evened out.

….

**Pete playfully slapped 11-year-old Alex on the back of the head when he made a snappy comment about not needing anymore new care workers "we need the help Al, now behave I don't want you scaring anybody else off" he scolded. **

**Alex snickered "it's not my fault they can't handle a few pranks and the police" they should have expected it really, he wasn't exactly a well behaved kid. **

**The doorbell rang and Pete rushed to get it, conversation that Alex had no interest in broke out before Pete returned to the office "Callum this is Alex Rider, Al this is Callum Prince" he introduced. **

**The man was in his mid-twenties, jet black hair spikey on his head contrasting with his tanned skin and forest green eyes "Hello Alex" he smiled, teeth perfect under a nose which had been broken at some point. **

**Alex stood to survey the man "hi" he greeted looking up at the man who stood around 6'2 and although he didn't look too tough Alex had a bad feeling about him. **

"**Alex is the second oldest here at Hopes, Frankie is 17 and plans to leave in a couple of months" Pete explained. **

"**Well I look forward to spending time with you Al"**

Alex awoke with something cold pressing into his back. Groaning he shifted and his muscles protested. Cracking a sleep filled eye open Alex took in the room, from where he had been handcuffed to the radiator.

A piece of paper was placed beside him with one word neatly written 'behave'. Alex rolled his eyes setting to work on freeing his hand. It was quite sad that he knew how to open handcuffs at such a young age but it had been a necessity when Prince had lived in the orphanage.

The door was opened meaning Yassen had held little faith in the teen escaping the handcuffs, Alex snorted at that, making his way swiftly down the hallways until he got to reception, the woman from before flicking through a magazine in boredom.

"Excuse me" Alex flashed the woman a winning smile as she glanced up "have you seen my Father, he seems to have left before I was awake?"

'Jade' he could see from her name tag nodded "yes, he left about an hour ago, breakfast I think" her hazel eyes widened "what happened to your head?"

Alex pressed against the bruised graze "oh" he frowned "I fell last night and hit my head off the sink, do you mind if I use the phone?" when she gave an affirmative Alex dialled the number he had learnt at the age of 5.

"Hopes Orphanage" the soft voice of Chase greeted him, irritation in his tone.

"Chase, it's Alex, put Fox on the phone" there was a pause then Chase started shouting questions at him "Chase!" he waited until the boy fell quiet "I don't have time, put Fox on, now"

Chase made an annoyed noise "he isn't here, I can put Wolf on, one second" he disappeared.

"What?" Wolf growled down the phone.

"It's Alex" there was a pause and the man began shouting at him "shut up" he hissed in annoyance "if you would let me speak then I would answer your questions" there was a grunt to continue "Dad found out about our little secret and took me to some Motel" he hoped the man would understand he couldn't say everything.

Wolf seemed to think the words over "What's the name of the Motel, we'll come get you?" Alex politely asked for the name of the road and Motel from Jade before relaying the information to Wolf "alright, name of the kidnapper?"

"Yassen I really don't think I can talk for much longer, Dad will be back soon" Alex chuckled when Wolf chocked on his own breath "how long will you be?" he inquired.

"Hold tight brat and for heaven's sake don't push your luck with this man, you're lucky you're still alive" his voice was serious making Alex flinch.

Swallowing Alex smiled brightly "love you too!" he hung up not waiting for Wolf to respond to that little comment "thanks" he handed the phone back to Jade who blushed "sorry, that was my boyfriend, Dad doesn't agree" he shrugged "please don't tell him I used the phone to call my friend, he'll get annoyed" it probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have said.

There was an understanding in the hazel eyes as Jade nodded in a serious matter "of course not sweetie" she agreed.

"Thanks, bye!" Alex called over his shoulder sprinting back down the hallway and locking his wrist back in the cuff just in time for Yassen to return.

* * *

**Leave me a review please, **

**Robin Rider X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and sorry for mistakes.**

**Warnings: character deaths, minor injuries **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider **

* * *

Yassen's icy eyes swept over Alex who sat on the floor, eyes narrowing slightly when they landed on the cuff causing the teen to speak up quickly "you know" he mused "I don't find it very reassuring to know you touched me in my sleep" he pointed to the plastic bag "I hope you bought something nice for me" Alex licked his dry lips.

Yassen threw the key for the handcuff at Alex who swiftly caught it "you sleep like the dead" the man chose to ignore the snort "I couldn't have you running off" one sandwich and two bottles of water came from the bag.

Alex rubbed his wrist sitting on the bed and grabbing the sandwich "don't touch me again, what time is it?"

"Half past 10, I believe it is quite late for you, maybe you should sleep on the floor more often" Yassen took his own bottle of water.

Making a face Alex ran a hand through his hair, cringing when he touched the graze once again "did you even check to see if I had a concussion during the night?" his tone was accusing "I thought you didn't kill children"

"We spoke several times last night little Alex" Yassen's tone was amused and Alex choked on his sandwich "from your reaction I assume you don't remember, your nightmares are quite severe" he added as an afterthought.

Sandwich tasting bitter in his mouth Alex threw the rest in the plastic bin "getting kidnapped, and having a gun held to your head tends to do that to people" he could feel Yassen's eyes on his turned back but it only made the teen tense more "you knew my father?" he attempted to change the subject.

Knowing what the boy was trying to do Yassen answered after a pause "he trained me" the boy turned on him at those words, fire burning in his brown irises "I speak the truth little Alex" he reassured although he doubted his word would mean much.

"You're a liar!" Alex snarled not liking the blank look the assassin gave him at the childish behaviour. Of course Alex had never known the man but somewhere deep inside he just knew his father had been a good man, it pained him to think John had only knew him months before he was cruelly snatched away.

"I think that you, little Alex, have been the only one lying" Alex's features pinched at the mention of the memory stick once again.

Refusing to answer the un-asked question Alex faced the wall "what now, when can I go back to Hopes?" it would still be a few hours before anyone turned up to help him.

Yassen stood "I have business to attend. You may join me if you wish" he left the room making Alex feel like he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Jade was still at the desk, in a serious conversation over the phone but as Alex passed the woman gave him a wide smile and narrowed her eyes at Yassen. Alex tried to hold in a snort at the detached look Yassen gave in return.

"The car is gone" the 14-year-old pointed out when they exited the stiff doors, the car from yesterday nowhere in sight.

Yassen didn't pause instead he went to a different car, door opening under his hand, he gestured for Alex to get in.

…..

Wolf leant on the desk in the main of office of Hopes "damn it" he slammed his hand on the desk before heading to the nurse's office in order to find Snake.

"Did you hear anything?" Snake asked the flustered man.

Giving a curt nod Wolf told his teammate the information he had obtained "we need to get three SAS teams together, the ones we trust most, we can't afford to take chances when dealing with a trained assassin" he pulled his phone out.

"Aw is Wolfie worried about his Cub" Eagle teased coming up behind the man.

"Cub?" Snake raised an eyebrow, smirk in place "I think that will stick"

"Shut up" Wolf growled at his team mates.

….

Alex had a gun thrusted into his hand by the deadly assassin "How do you know I won't shoot you when you're back is turned?" he inquired, the gun feeling awkward in his palm.

"You are not a killer" the man told him simply "go on, shoot" Yassen gestured at the targets, watching as Alex fired off a few rounds, few hitting the target.

"I think I need a bit of practice" Alex joked reloading the gun and taking aim again. It was actually quite fun.

"You will improve" Yassen told him softly. Leaving the teen's side Yassen walked to the other side of the empty firing range to talk with a man Alex had seen in photos downloaded onto the memory stick but also on the news.

Herod Sayle stood confidently in front of the assassin, his jet black hair slicked back, and grey eyes narrowed as they glanced over Alex.

Another man Alex didn't recognise broke away from Sayle and Yassen. Tall and thin, with ginger hair and a very pale face, the horrendous scars, one on each side of his mouth twisted up to his ears. He looked like a terrifying vampire and Alex had to avert his eyes so he didn't make a snarky comment.

"Alex Rider" Sayle spoke suddenly, walking past Yassen's still form "relation to Ian Rider, I presume" Alex felt like an insect under his stare.

"My uncle" the teenager admitted in a bitter tone. A stab of pain shot up his arm. Jerking away from the man with the horrendous scars Alex glanced down to see a needle sticking out of his arm, empty. "The hell?" glaring at Yassen accusingly Alex tore the needle from his arm.

Yassen turned a deadly look onto Sayle "he is under my protection" he hissed.

"He isn't worth the risk, his uncle has already caused enough damage with the information he obtained before we realised his connection to MI6" Sayle waved a hand "it is no waste, he will die with the rest unless you would like Mr Grin to dispose of him now" he laughed "you haven't grown attached have you Gregorovich?"

Yassen raised the gun to between the Sayle's eyes "possibly" he muttered.

Mr Grin reacted before Yassen, lunging at Alex with a knife, swinging at the teen who stepped back. Putting his karate lessons to good use, memories of Pete forcing him to attend the lessons flashing through his thoughts, Alex delivered a swift upper cut to the chin. The knife nicking his cheek.

Mr Grin's head snapped back and hearing Yassen's gun go off Alex wasted no time in delivering a round house kick to the skinny torso. Finally bringing the gun down harshly on Mr Grin's head when he was bent over in pain.

"Damn, oh damn" Alex panicked seeing the two dead bodies.

Waiting in silence Yassen let Alex get his breath back before grabbing his upper arm "you have skill little Alex" he complimented.

"You killed him because he injected me with the Stormbreaker virus" Alex spluttered.

"For someone who says he doesn't have the memory stick you seem to know an awful lot" Yassen raised an eyebrow. The man at the desk stared at the man dragging the panicked teen behind him as they left.

Alex swallowed heavily "he said my uncle worked for MI6"

"I'll explain back at the motel" Yassen climbed into the car.

Alex took a deep breath "No Yassen, tell me now. Tell me what the hell is going on. Why do people want the stupid memory stick" he demanded, shaking his head as they climbed into the car. Yassen opened his mouth but Alex cut over him "And why the hell would you kill Sayle to save me but not to save thousands of other children?"

"Because I could never let someone harm you Alex" It was a sincere statement, making Alex feel like crying for the first time in a long time.

"Why?" because nobody cared about him that much. His own uncle had left him to grow up in an orphanage, his godfather running as soon as his parents were dead.

The icy orbs never left the road as Yassen explained slowly "your father and I were close, little Alex, Hunter saved my life" he took a sharp turn "I might have failed to save him but the least I can do is look after his only son"

Alex had the sudden urge to yell at the man, to tell him that he had bloody well failed, to ask him why he hadn't been around the last 14 years if he cared so much. It was irrational. The man sat beside him was a killer, god knows how many people he had killed in 14 years.

"You failed"

Yassen cast a glance to the side, observing Alex's downcast gaze. He decided not to comment on his failure "the memory stick holds information on some of the most classified secrets belonging to government agencies across the globe" they pulled into the motel parking area "every dirty detail on MI6, CIA, everyone. It also holds plans belonging to the world's worst terror organisations"

"Ian worked for MI6" the sudden thought hit Alex in the gut like a fist.

Humming an approval Yassen continued, debating on how much he should say "the safest thing to do would be to hand the stick over to MI6, although I doubt your uncle was willing to let them get away with the crimes committed. That's why he came to you little Alex" he examined the teens expression.

MI6 Agent. Agent Rider. It was like a bad movie plot. Alex pinched himself, wincing when he drew blood "guess it isn't a dream" he muttered. The cut on his cheek could have answered that.

"Think Alex, what would that information mean in the wrong hands"

"Each organisation will use it against each other. MI6 blackmailing the CIA with information, terror organisations selling government secrets, war in order to retrieve the memory stick. Government will grumble and countless will die" it may have been an exaggeration, Alex highly doubted the government would put the people in such danger but Yassen nodded. It seemed that those Politics lessons in school were coming in handy.

So Ian had left him with a piece of technology that could decide the future. After 14 years of no contact his uncle had managed to drag him into a world he didn't belong in. He had a few choice words for how to describe his uncle.

The wind outside had picked up and rain started to fall, hitting the car roof with loud thumps, like an erratic heartbeat. Alex hoped it didn't storm. He hated lighting.

Alex huffed out a breath "and you" he took his seatbelt off in order to face the assassin "what will you do with the memory stick?"

Yassen gave the boy an odd look, contemplating lying to him but deciding against it "I am an assassin Alex. I will use the information on Agents to target them in their home lives, it will be easier to take out those I am paid to kill"

It disgusted Alex how easily the man could talk about murder. Since meeting him Yassen hadn't seemed like an assassin, except for at the firing range he had seemed like an almost caring being. If a little unemotional. "Why don't I believe you?" the words were a surprise to even Alex.

The thin lips of the elder blonde twitched into a smirk "that is your decision little Alex" he stepped out into the rain, swiftly making his way to the dry. Alex followed in a sprint, scrutinising his surrounds for any sign of Wolf or the others.

The motel didn't provide much warmth for his soaked hair or clothes as Alex stepped in. He noticed that Jade, had been replaced by a fit young man, who towered above Alex. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the man in curiosity "are you Jade's husband?" he slowed his step.

The man, surprised at being addressed gave a forced smile "yeah Kid"

Yassen stiffened when Alex spoke "Jade?" he repeated.

"Yeah, the woman who was here when we checked in yesterday" Alex made a face, had the man forgotten the woman was there?

"You weren't near the desk with me" Yassen stated, turning towards the boy a fury burning in his icy gaze.

Realising his mistake Alex froze up before backing away "Yassen, wait, please" the man's hand went to the back of his jeans and Alex ran. Jumping over the reception desk Alex tackled the brown haired man to the floor as a bullet whizzed overhead.

"Yassen, I can explain!" Alex yelled in panic. The man was going to bloody well kill him for the betrayal. What was he even thinking? Yassen had kidnapped him "you didn't expect me to stay with a man who kidnapped me, did you?!" he fumed.

"Don't worry, Lion of SAS at your service, kid" the receptionist pulled a gun and fired over the desk.

Alex grabbed Lion's hand, holding onto the gun "don't shoot him" he pleaded.

Lion glared "Are you crazy kid?!"

"I'm beginning to think the same" the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of Alex's head and he whined in protest.

"SAS, hands in the air Gregorovich!" a voice Alex recognised shouted. The sound of storming footsteps echoed around.

An arm wrapped around his throat and Alex stumbled to his feet, the gun pressing uncomfortable into his skull. Attempting to escape the teen used the same move he had made back at the greenhouses but Yassen just tightened his grip.

"Put the kid down" Fox snapped, concern seeping into his demand.

Gripping onto the forearms of the man he had been slowly getting to know Alex tried to calm his racing heart. Yassen wouldn't kill him but the man did need to escape, using the 14-year-old as leverage seemed like a reasonable idea to the teen.

"If one of you move a bullet will be buried in his head before you can blink" the threat was made as the assassins hand gingerly made soothing circles on the back of his neck.

Alex heard Lion stand behind them "what's to stop me putting a bullet in your head first?" with wide eyes Alex shook his head at Eagle hoping the man would get the message.

"Lion, don't" Eagle grounded out "the kid doesn't need to see that"

"I will be taking my leave" Yassen started "the child will accompany me and I will leave him at the end of the road once I am far enough away, you may then drive down the road and collect him" Alex hadn't heard him sound so emotionless since the greenhouse.

"How do we know you won't just kill him?" Snake snapped, assessing the damage on Alex's face.

Yassen chuckled but there was no humour "if I wanted to kill the child I would have done so by now, that obviously suggests I need him alive at this moment in time" he buried his hand in golden locks causing Alex to hiss in pain "I doubt I will have to kill him, others will do that for me" he took a step forward no one moving in to stop him.

Eagle took a step closer "we'll come get you Alex, I promise, just a little bit more" Alex gave the man a strained smile.

"They'll follow" Alex insisted, falling into step beside the man once out of the motel.

Yassen nodded to show he knew that "I'll be in touch again" they stopped by the row of trees "forgive me little Alex"

"For wh-" the sentence was cut off as a searing pain exploded in the blonde's side and his breath hitched. World going black Alex felt gentle hands lower him to the ground.

* * *

**Leave a review, **

**Robin Rider x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks to all those who have stuck by me with this story. Check my profile for updates and information on why my chapters will be slower. **

**Warnings: mentions of past abuse, injury and strong language **

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider does not belong to me**

* * *

_Alex was annoyed. After getting into a fight his game time had been cut and he had been sent to his room for time out "too old for this crap" he muttered, climbing the stairs two at a time. _

"_Never too old for anything Al" a knowing voice joked from the top of the stairs. Callum Prince stood with his arms crossed and signature quirk of the lips. It had been four months since the man had turned up at Hopes and Alex had come to like the man, he was easy going although he had lost his temper a few times when Alex had pulled certain pranks. _

"_I'm eleven soon to be twelve, I am too old to be sent to my room for a time out" Alex pouted "I didn't even start the fight" he jumped up the rest of the stairs so he could stand by Prince. _

_Prince hummed, hand reaching out to run through Alex's soft golden curls "you wanna talk about it?" he gestured to the wooden door that belonged to the boy. _

_Nodding Alex pulled ahead and pushed into the room. Frankie was present. Being two months away from the age of 18 he would soon be leaving so Alex had recently joined the room, after a long protest from the older boy that had ended with the two barley speaking. _

_Frankie glanced at Alex with red rimmed, emerald green eyes as he held a cloth to his bleeding nose "hey Rider" he smirked, throwing the cloth at the smaller. _

"_Ew!" Alex shouted, throwing the cloth across the room after it hit his arm "Stop laughing" he told the brunette "it isn't funny, Frankie!"_

"_It was" Frankie protested, falling back on to his bed. _

"_I highly doubt you should be throwing things at your age" Prince spoke from the door, guiding Alex to his bed so the duo could sit. _

_Frankie tensed, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position to give Prince a nasty look "what the hell are you doing, Prince?" his emerald orbs racked over Alex's petite frame before narrowing at the redness on the child's chin. Snatching a hand out Frankie pulled the blonde onto his own bed before Alex could sit by Prince. _

_Alex raised an eyebrow at the behaviour but sat none the less, shoulders touching as Prince just smirked. "Are you okay, Alex?" he shrugged at the question. _

"_Al got into a fight, so he had to take some time out" Prince explained, cleaning the school books spread over the bed "I offered to listen to him" _

_Frankie snorted "yeah, right, listen" he rubbed at the dried blood on his face. _

"_Come now Frankie, I know you and I are close but you'll be leaving in a few weeks and I thought I should get to know some of the other kids just as well" there was a gleam in those forest eyes that Alex didn't understand but would come to dread in a matter of weeks. _

"_You stay the hell away from him!"_

_Alex was confused. _

….

Alex was use to pain. At the age of 12 he had learnt to deal with it without tears leaking, most of the time. So to wake up with a dull throb in his side wasn't a surprise, it was however unwelcome.

Blinking slowly, he squinted when stark light assaulted him. He could hear a mumbled conversation coming from one corner of the room as he brought his senses under control.

"Fox, he's waking up" an excited voice called, one he could vaguely recognise.

Head rolling to the side Alex took in the sight of the man sat at his bedside. Eagle had a grin on his handsome face but there was a stark blackness under his hazel eyes that hadn't been there the last time Alex had talked with him "you look like shit" he decided to tell the man.

Eagle laughed popping an ice cube in the teen's mouth before replying "thanks Cub, I really appreciate the compliment, I'd like to thank you for making it possible" he sat back and put his feet on the bed.

"Eagle I swear if you mess with any of those wires I will strangle you, get your bloody feet off the bed!" Snake roared over his shoulder as he left. Eagle made a face behind the man's back but did as he was told.

"So kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Fine" Alex glanced around the white washed room with a frown "why am I in the hospital?"

Wolf glared at Alex "you were shot"

"Yassen shot me?" his eyebrows came together in confusion before the events came rushing back to him, he relaxed a little, Yassen hadn't wanted to kill him.

Fox talked over Wolf as he opened his mouth "Yea Alex, Gregorovich shot you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Ian was a MI6 agent" the boy stated blankly stretching his fingers for another piece of ice, Eagle moved the cup closer "but I'm guessing you already knew that and that you're looking for the same thing Yassen was" the conversation came to a halt as a woman bounded into the room, Snake following her.

The woman did not look happy as she took in the sight of the teenage boy "Alexander John Rider" she growled. Alex just smiled at the red haired woman as her freckled cheeks grew flustered in fury "don't you smile at me Alex, I'm beyond furious right now" she grabbed his chart and shooed all the men to the back of the room.

"I'm fine Jack, can't even feel anything" Alex rolled his eyes, letting Jack fuss over him and make a few notes. Moving the blanket and soft top out of the way Alex got his first look at the wound. The edges were red and swollen but it had been neatly stitched back together and it was only a few centimetres long.

"You're lucky it didn't hit anything serious" Jack told him, pushing a red lock behind her ear "and that your foster father was with someone who knew first aid, there was a lot of blood"

Of course there had been. Yassen needed all the attention to be on Alex so he could get away but something else stuck out to him "foster father?" he blinked owlishly.

Eagle stumbled forward when Wolf pushed him "oh come on Al, don't say you've forgotten about me already" he had a happy smile but Alex could see the nerves in his eyes.

"Right, sorry, I forgot for a moment Jason*"

Jack gave him a disbelieving shake of the head "Ok, kiddo. I've bandaged up your wrist but the bruising should go down in a couple of days and the cuts have already started healing. We had to stich up the wound on your cheek and on your forehead. We'll be monitoring you for a concussion over the next few hours but so far there's been no indication. The knife wound caused the most concern" she sat on the edge of the bed "to begin with we thought something serious had been hit due to the amount of blood but we cleaned it up and it's just a flesh wound"

"You gave us a heart attack, kid" Fox tried to joke but it fell flat.

"We've stitched it up and there doesn't seem to be muscle damage. That doesn't mean you can go jumping over walls, Al, I mean it. You need to rest up, if you tear those stitches open I will let you bleed out" Jack threatened.

Alex grinned "behave, got it. When do I not behave?"

The red head just raised a perfect eyebrow "I'll be back to give you more medication at six" she patted his knee softly "I'm glad you're alright, Al, buzz me if you need anything" she sat the call button by his hand with a significant look.

The room was silent as Jack left and the SAS men exchanged glances before Snake spoke "you said we're here for the same thing as Yassen, what do you mean?"

"The memory stick, right?" Alex rolled his eyes "I don't have it, I didn't have it when Yassen asked, I won't have it when you ask" he pulled the blanket closer around him "so you can all get lost now"

Eagle smirked "you aren't getting rid of us that easily Cub. If Yassen thinks you have the memory stick then there will be others who come to the same conclusion, you need protection and luckily for you we can provide it" he took the jelly from Alex's bedside table.

"I don't need anyone to look after me" Alex argued, aiming a glare at Wolf when he snorted "I don't, I'm fine on my own"

"We understand that you can look after yourself" Fox soothed "but these are professional assassins, Alex you're lucky to be alive right now"

"What's new?"

"This is serious"

"I'm being serious" the teen grabbed his half eaten jelly from Eagle with a pout "I don't need you people taking over my life and I defiantly don't need a _foster father_" he ignored Eagle's glance of sympathy.

Wolf cleared his throat, standing straight "well tough luck, MI6 want you under observation"

"Protection" Eagle butted in ignoring Wolf's glare.

"Which means" Wolf continued "you're stuck with Eagle until we get this mess sorted out or someone kills you" he gave a careless shrug.

"I'm not living with him" Alex argued.

Snake picked up the chart at the end of his bed "You don't have a choice, as of now Jason is your legal guardian, the paper work has been filled out. When MI6 think it is safe enough you can go back to living at Hopes but until then you're stuck with us. Let us protect you Alex" he didn't let Alex talk before adding "according to your chart you should be ready for release tomorrow afternoon"

Alex snorted, pulling the wires from his chest "Yea, I don't think so" he cringed when he slipped the IV out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snake demanded, hands hovering, looking like he wanted to physically hold the blonde to the bed.

"I'm not staying here, so as my legal guardian" the teen gave Eagle a grin "you can go discharge me while I get dressed" he lifted his bloodied clothes from the dresser and limped to the bathroom. Eagle looked around the group in confusion.

…

"I can't believe we listened to the little brat" Wolf growled, changing gear more harshly than necessary.

"I'm right here" Alex muttered from the back seat.

"Unfortunately"

Fox snickered "I think you two will be great friends one day, your like toddlers pulling each other's hair in the playground"

"Don't children do that to the people they like?" Eagle raised an eyebrow "Ow! Why'd you do that?!" the man rubbed his arm, hoping to lessen the sting Wolf's punch had made "Ah, god damn it cub!" he rubbed the back of his head.

Alex pulled his hand back to his lap "keep saying stupid shit like that and I'll hit you a lot harder"

Snake and Fox snorted "prepare to have some bruises Eagle" Fox teased.

"I don't say stupid shit" Eagle argued before huffing and facing the window.

The five piled out of the car when they reached Hopes, Alex walking ahead. Sam was leaving as they walked down the path and she gave Alex a blinding smile "Al, I heard you got fostered, that's great"

Alex took a deep breath before letting tears fill his eyes, making them look bigger and more doe like, he sniffled "please don't make me go Sam" he begged, voice quaking "don't let him take me, please, please I'll be good"

The SAS men stood frozen "what's happening?" Eagle questioned in panic.

"Alex" Sam squeezed her eyes shut briefly before opening them, her stare hard "I understand that this is new for you, I know you may not want this right now but this could be your chance of a brighter future"

The teen let a single tear fall "he's not a nice person" he whispered.

"Don't lie to me Alexander, do you really think I would Pete organise a home for you if I knew it would be harmful? They've all been checked out, Jason has fostered two children in the past, Matt has also fostered one. They've all been checked before entering the SAS and their superiors have spoken on behalf of them" she put a hand on the boys shoulder but he brushed it off.

"Worth a try" Alex's face went blank "don't blame me when my body turns up in a river" he spat in annoyance, storming into the building to pack his bags.

The blonde woman looked like she was holding in tears as she let the younger walk away "you'll have your work cut out for you" she told the group "he's a handful, just…give him time alright, he isn't a bad kid but he has had some bad luck"

"I'll look after him" Eagle promised, following the boy inside. When a shout came from Alex upstairs, Eagle raced up the remaining steps "What's wrong?" he rushed out before freezing in the doorway.

The room looked like an explosion had hit it, the wardrobe was lying sideways, halfway on the bed, all the clothes over the floor. Books were scattered, all the pages seeming to have been looked through, the mirror that had been on the wall had been shattered, the shards glistening like diamonds on the wooden floor.

"No, no, no" Alex crouched by a floor board that had been ripped up, pulling a picture out before settling back on his heels, face buried in his hands.

"We had a break in" Pete spoke from the doorway, behind Eagle's shoulder "only the office and underfloor were touched. What's missing Alex?"

"It's gone" his voice sounded so broken that Eagle knelt down to be closer to the boy "It's all bloody gone!" his cheeks were blotched red, from trying to keep the tears in and anger.

"What's gone?" Eagle asked softly, K-unit coming to stand outside the doorway.

Alex ran a hand through his locks "I was saving, I've been saving for years. For university, I know I'm not smart enough to get a scholarship and the government will only pay so much especially if I want to study at a private university in Spain"

Pete sighed "how much Alex?"

"£4000"

"Shit kid" Fox hissed.

There was silence for a moment "get your bags packed Cub, we'll figure it out" Eagle stood, carefully picking the clothes and books off the floor. Alex joined him after a moment of hesitation.

* * *

***I changed Eagles name from Marty to Jason**

**Stay safe guys, Robin Rider xx**


End file.
